Big City Greens
Big City Greens is a comic book series created by the collaboration between Little Witch Comics. The original comics first started in March 2019. However, a revival comic book series is confirmed and released in April 5. Comics/Issues Original (2019-present) #'Space Chicken' (March 2019) #'A Country's Tale' (April 2019) #'Cowboy Green' (May 2019) Revival (2019-present) #'Captain Gloria' (June 2019) #(July 2019) #(August 2019) #(September 2019) #(October 2019) #(November 2019) #(December 2019) #(January 2020) #(Feburary 2020) #(March 2020) #(August 2020) #(September 2020) #(October 2020) #(November 2020) #(December 2020) #(January 2021) Characters Heroes *'Cricket Green' - a country boy and the leader of Big City. He is the main character. *'Tilly Green' - a country girl who is Cricket's older sister. *'Bill Green' - a farmer who is Cricket and Tilly's father. *'Alice Green' - an elderly woman-like bird who is Cricket and Tilly's grandmother and Bill's mother. Allies *'Remy Remington' - a purple-haired boy who is Cricket's best friend. *'Gloria' - a mean cafe barista who is Cricket's rival. Villains *'Raccoons' - are bad animals who wants Green's enemies. He is the main antagonist. **'Seagulls' - those horrible animals who wants Green's enemies. **'Nelson Noles' - a gardener who is Bill's nemesis. He is based off Belson Noles from Clarence. Characters exclusive to the comic Allies *'Belson Muntz' - a kid 9-year-old boy who is a school bully. He is based off Nelson Muntz from The Simpsons. *'Benson Brickleberry' - a park ranger who is Bill's best friend. *'Hannah Zuki' - a teenage gothic girl who is Gloria's best friend. Her is based off Hanazuki from Hanazuki: Full of Treasures. *'Sandy Plankton' - an elderly sailor who is Alice's ex-boyfriend. He is based off Sheldon J. Plankton and Sandy Cheeks from SpongeBob SquarePants. *'Valerian Jones' - a teenage explorer. *'WALL-E B.' - a robot-bee hybrid who is Remy's creator. He is based off WALL-E and Wally B. from WALL-E and The Adventures of André and Wally B.. *'Coraline Croft' - a teenage karate. *'Pedro Bread' - a flying boy, He is based off Peter Pan. The name "Pedro" and "Bread" means "Peter" and "Pan" in English and Spanish. *'Jingle Bell' - a fairy who is Pedro's sidekick. He is based off Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. *'Captain Garfield' - a pirate who is Pedro's best friend. *'Agent 20-04' - a secret agent. He parody is Agent 007 *'El Super Macho Libre' - a luchador, He inspired by Jorge R. Gutierrez. Villains * The Dragon and the Crying Babies- a Himalayan dragon. * Croix Favreau - a French evil witch. * Marino - a plumber. * Bucket - a Kirby-like creature. * Blu - a elf. **'Lin-Gui' - a Pikachu-like creature. * Buttercup - a fairy waitress. Her debuted in 2020. He is based off Butterbean from Butterbean's Café. He is the first villain to be introduced in the revival comics. * Donald Trump - a president of the United States. He is the second villain to be introduced in the revival comics. * Andrés Manuel López Obrador - a president of Mexico. He is the third villain to be introduced in the revival comics. Gallery Cricket_and_Tilly_Green.png|Cricket and Tilly Category:Comics Category:Serdilo's ideas Category:Naimelendez's ideas Category:Yusufa17's ideas Category:Condorito Comics Category:Comics based on TV shows Category:Comic Books Category:Mexican comic books Category:Mexican comic strips